Just in Time
by miso berry
Summary: She realizes that Kagami is more than just a fast food fanatic and a basketball idiot. KagaMomo


**A/N: I've decided to try my hand at a Kagamomo fic, because after reading a bunch of doujins, I've started to love the pairing. This will most likely be a 3 or 4 chapter story, if there's enough enthusiasm for it haha. **

Momoi frantically scanned the street, watching as people filed into random shops and stores for warmth and protection. She stiffened up to brace herself against the oncoming gust of wind and snow. The cold easily penetrated her clothes, and she whimpered in discomfort.

The girl swung the plastic bag she was holding over her shoulder and dashed into the closest fast food restaurant a few feet away. Upon entering the restaurant, a content sigh left her lips, and she felt her shoulders grow less tense. The warmth hit her cheeks first and then spread throughout her body.

However, the pink-haired girl quickly realized that the place was basically packed full of people, and many were still walking in. Momoi pushed herself passed a clump of bodies in order to avoid standing in front of the entrance. She bumped into a particularly tough body, and glanced up, puffing her cheeks out in irritation. But her eyes quickly lit up when she noticed who exactly it was that she had collided into. She could recognize that messy tuft of red hair anywhere.

"Kagamin!" Momoi rang out, tip toeing so she could tap the man's shoulder. He craned his neck and then glanced down, blinking in surprise. There was a burger stuffed ungracefully in his mouth, and Momoi couldn't help but giggle at the comical image.

"Oh, you're…Kuroko's…no, Aomine's…hm…" Kagami trailed off uncertainly. She smiled.

"I'm Aomine's childhood friend and Tetsu-kun's future wife!" Momoi exclaimed, beaming. He nodded casually before pressing another burger against his lips. The girl noticed as he fully turned around to face her that a pile of burgers was being hoisted up by his arm.

"What brings you here?" He questioned out of pure curiosity. Momoi held up the plastic bag that she had retrieved from the convenience store just a few minutes ago.

"I was picking up medicine for Aomine-kun, since he has a fever. But on my way back, this snow storm started. Which reminds me, I should call him…" She muttered, taking out her cell phone.

After calling the basketball ace and apologizing multiple times, she turned back to Kagami, who had just started on his eighth burger. "So I guess we're stuck here, right?" Momoi asked, frowning. She was worried about getting the medicine to Aomine. His condition wasn't terrible, but in order to prevent the temperature from going up, she would need to give him the medicine soon.

"I have a feeling the snow storm will clear up soon," the red head spoke up, somehow sensing her uneasiness. "For now…let's just find somewhere to sit," he murmured awkwardly, walking on ahead. She followed close behind him.

Miraculously, they found a small booth to squish in together. Momoi didn't particularly mind, since his body warmth made her feel better. What bothered her was the fact that the people sitting across from them seemed to be an overly affectionate couple. She fidgeted in her spot.

"Er…how's…life?" Kagami asked, scratching the back of his head. The girl nodded slowly to herself before replying, "It's good."

There was a dreadfully awkward silence, and by the now, the couple in front of them had started to cuddle and giggle shamelessly to themselves. "Um…are you doing okay?" Momoi questioned, keeping her eyes low to avoid looking at the couple.

"Yeah," the red head answered back, deciding to distract himself with the burgers. The couple shared a short kiss, and Momoi resisted the urge to let out an annoyed sigh. After giggling and kissing again, the couple stood up, most likely to make out in the bathrooms, Momoi suspected.

"So…how's Touou?" Kagami inquired after a long pause. Momoi brushed some hair behind her ear, feeling much more at ease now that the couple had left.

"We're doing okay. After you guys beat us, they felt a little crestfallen, but Dai-chan's improved a lot since then. I think they're finally realizing what it means to be a team," the pink-haired girl told him, smiling softly. She had watched Seirin's tapes many times, and admired them for the teamwork that they shared.

"In Teikou, how was their teamwork?" Kagami question, recalling that Kuroko had disappeared from the team due to their contrasting ideals. This seemed to be true, because at that question, Momoi opened her mouth to answer, hesitated, and then began fidgeting again.

"Well…everything was great at first," she started. "After every win, they would be laughing and joking together in the locker room. It was really…fun to watch. But I guess everyone did gain their own opinions on what it meant to 'win.' Tetsu-kun realized that, and I watched it all unfold," she explained with a short sigh.

Kagami propped his chin onto his hand. "I saw some pictures in a magazine. You were there in the picture too, with the regulars. You guys all looked pretty close," he pointed out before chomping on some more food. Momoi laughed lightly at that, and it came off as a little bitter.

"They _were_ close. I…" Something in the tone of her voice changed, and Kagami looked at her to see that her gaze had been cast downwards. He rose an eyebrow.

"I was nowhere near their friendship," Momoi finally forced out after a deep breath. She seemed to realize what she had just said, because she instantly turned towards him, looking slightly startled. That part of her was something she didn't like to reveal to others. But here she was, pouring her inner feelings out to someone she hardly knew. Somehow though, because of the look in Kagami's eyes, she felt that she could trust him. It was a feeling she couldn't quite describe in words.

"I…I didn't share any of the bonds that _they_ did," she continued, gaining a bit of courage. Kagami certainly didn't need to ask who 'they' were. It was obvious enough that she was referring to the Generation of Miracles. And although he was a bit of an idiot, he could see her point.

The Generation of Miracles were strictly bound together by basketball. Momoi loved the sport just as much as they did. The problem lied in the fact that she couldn't play with them. They shared emotions on the court, and those were emotions that she could never even hope to feel or touch. She would never know how it felt to slam a winning dunk into the basket. She would never know how it felt to make a buzzer beater with the help of a teammate. She would never know how it felt to cheer triumphantly with teammates on the court after a winning match, drenched with sweat and saturated with happiness. The emotions would graze her on the sidelines, but it would do nothing more. In his opinion, it was indeed very sad.

"You're still a part of their team," Kagami found himself saying, watching as she snapped her gaze towards him. "You might not be able to pass to them on the courts or shoot hoops with them, but they value you just as much. You were their manager, after all. I'm sure they thanked you a few times for being there," he told her.

Momoi was nearly rendered speechless. She felt comforted by his words, and it true that they would thank her on many occasions. She sniffled lightly, and found that her eyes were becoming hot. A burger abruptly landed in front of her, and she blinked in surprise.

"I think you've earned yourself one of those," Kagami said, looking off in the opposite direction. Upon closer inspection, the pink-haired girl noticed that his ears were glowing a faint red. She resisted the urge to giggle. He must have realized that he had said a few cheesy things, but she didn't mind that at all.

"Thanks, Kagamin," Momoi told him as she unwrapped the burger. Maybe it was because the burger was hot and warmed her up, or maybe it was because of her company, but that had been the best tasting burger she had ever eaten at Maji.

**000**

"You sure you don't need me to walk you to Aomine's?" Kagami asked as the pair walked out of Maji. The snow had finally settled down, and many others were filing out of the restaurant to get to their initial destination.

"I'll be fine. Besides, we live in different directions. I should get there in about five minutes anyway," Momoi explained. Kagami nodded, understanding.

"Well, okay then. Tell that bastard to get better so we can go one on one," he told her, turning around. She smiled, nodding.

"Okay! And um!" Momoi started, causing him to look briefly over his shoulder. "Thank you," she told him. She knew she didn't have to elaborate on what she was thanking him for. He smirked.

"No problem," he replied, lightly patting the top of her head before turning around once more and walking on ahead.

Momoi watched as he silently rose his hand in farewell before stuffing it back into the warm pocket of his jacket. She spun on her heel and began her walk to Aomine's house. She swung the bag of medicine back and forth, feeling enlightened. The girl placed her other hand into the pocket of her sweater, and when she did, she realized that the wrapper of the burger was inside, and that it was still radiating some warmth.

**A/N: After writing this out, I realized that it was really, really short… So, I'll try and make the next chapters longer! Just think of this as an introduction, I guess. **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
